It's not because I always look down
by Lady Eldar
Summary: Um pouco de ciúmes e insensatez pode magoar seriamente aqueles que são especiais para nós.


_Aviso: Essa história tem restrições devido a boca suja do nosso querido Daryl Dixon._

_Então… Talvez essa história tenha alguns spoilers para quem não leu os quadrinhos._

_Embora, na verdade, não seja um spoiler tããão grande. Todos sabemos que Daryl não é um personagem dos quadrinhos, mas Carol e Tyresse são. Basta dizer também que a Carol dos quadrinhos é totalmente diferente da Carol da série. Confesso que prefiro a segunda._

_Sem dizer muita coisa, mas deixando implícito, quando vi que os três viveriam juntos na Prisão, nesta 4ª temporada, imediatamente imaginei esse triângulo, porém, minhas expectativas ruíram com os trailers… Fazer o quê._

_Enfim, antes que a temporada comece, eu resolvi postar essa ideia que tive e que não conseguia sair da minha cabeça. Espero que faça sentido para vocês._

_Só lembrando, nenhum desses personagens me pertence._

**It's not because I always look down...***

Estava difícil olhar para ela. Difícil perceber o quanto ela estava sorridente aquela tarde… Como ela podia estar tão tranquila depois do que havia acontecido entre eles?

Após servir algumas crianças, colocou um pouco de comida no próprio prato e sentou-se do lado delas, sorrindo e deliciando-se… não com a comida, mas com cada palavra saída daquelas bocas infantis. Era incrível o jeito que ela tinha com crianças. Era incrível como ela conseguia se manter de pé comendo tão pouco.

Daryl Dixon se remexeu desconfortável mais uma vez e levou a colher mais uma vez à boca. Estava sentado na escada, sozinho, taciturno. Baixou o olhar para espalhar a comida em seu prato e quando olhou na direção dela novamente, lá estava ele. Com sua audição apurada de caçador, ouviu quando Tyresse pediu permissão para sentar ao lado de Carol, os olhos dela vagaram até o ponto de onde estava e depois voltaram para o outro homem, com um sorriso ainda maior, oferecendo-lhe o lugar ao lado do seu.

Idiota. Que tipo de idiota pede permissão para se sentar do lado de uma mulher?

Suspirou impaciente, quando uma voz em sua cabeça informou que qualquer homem que não fosse um completo cavalo, como ele próprio, agiria exatamente como Tyresse estava fazendo.

Na verdade nunca fora com a cara daquele cara. Muito bonzinho… Muito honrado… Na verdade, muito frouxo. O que dizer de um homem que se esconde na barra da saia da irmã caçula daquele jeito?

Muito cheio de sorrisos e prestatividade para o lado das mulheres… Para os lados de Carol… Uma vez, ouviu enquanto ele dizia o quanto os olhos dela eram bonitos. Claro que Carol tinha os olhos mais fodidamentes azuis e cristalinos que já tinha visto em um rosto de uma mulher, Daryl sabia disso… e admirava também. Mas não precisava ficar falando isso para ela em um tom de voz baixo e grave, como se estivesse narrando um vídeo do _playboy chanell_!

Agora ele deve ter dito uma piada muito engraçada, pois chegou a ouvir uma gargalhada dela. Olhou a tempo de vê-la levando a cabeça para traz daquele jeito suave que ela sempre fazia quando gargalhava.

Será que ela não conseguia enxergar que ele estava dando em cima dela descaradamente? Tentando seduzi-la? Que todas aquelas atitudes pautadas no "_posso te ajudar Carol?" _era simplesmente para arrasta-la para uma cela escura e trepar com ela?

Se é que já não tinham trepado… Ela não negou nada, afinal…

Esse pensamento fez seu estômago revirar. Se forçou a colocar a última colherada na boca, pois não queria desperdiçar o que já conseguiam com tanto esforço, e levantou-se para colocar seu prato na pia improvisada, onde algumas mulheres já cuidavam da limpeza.

Apressou o passo lançando um último olhar para ela, que o ignorou elegantemente. Passou por Rick e resmungou que tomaria a vigília.

Saiu da sala a tempo de notar Tyresse ajudando Carol a recolher os pratos das crianças.

Sua paciência havia estourado aquela manhã, quando estavam discutindo onde deveriam fazer mais uma varredura em busca de suprimentos. A discussão era simples afinal: que direção seguir, quando ir e só.

Mas não, Tyresse tinha que vir com uma ponderação absurda para tempos difíceis como aqueles.

Dizia que buscar novas direções era muito mais arriscado do que retornar para os lugares já visitados… que ainda estávam muito fracos, com muito mais pessoas para cuidar, que só deveriam buscar novas rotas quando estivessem mais estabelecidos… que era arriscado deixar as mulheres e crianças sozinhos por tanto tempo (como se eles fossem idiotas a ponto de deixar a prisão completamente desprotegida)... que além dos walkers, havia também o risco do Governador…

E algo que deveria ser muito simples de se resolver, tomou uma proporção de uma discussão parlamentar.

E a cada palavra dita por Tyresse, Daryl ouvia um coro em sua cabeça: "covarde… covarde… covarde"

Então, houve o momento em que ele não suportou mais aquela barulheira e explodiu: "bullshit!"

Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele, enquanto Tyresse erguia a sobrancelha.

- Isso tudo é uma perda de tempo! Nós sempre resolvemos isso sem toda essa besteira… não entendo o porque de tanta novela em relação a isso.

- Não é novela, cara… - Tyresse rebateu - São pontos que devemos colocar na mesa… São riscos que devemos levantar…

- Se você está com medo de sair lá fora… fique. - Daryl se ergueu e deu um passo em direção ao outro homem - Se acha que não consegue aguentar um passeio lá fora, basta dizer que quer ficar aqui, protegido atrás das grades… alguém tem que fazer isso mesmo…

- O que é que você tá falando cara? - O tom de voz de Tyresse fez com que a tensão na sala começasse a crescer. Glenn e Maggie deram um passo adiante também.

- Você me ouviu. Nós funcionávamos muito bem antes de tanta opinião…

Então ele viu Tyresse dar de ombros, mas encará-lo de forma desafiadora.

- É. Acho que eu estava certo sobre você… típico de quem não ouve ou se importa com ninguém além do seu próprio umbigo… - aquilo bateu em Dary como se fosse um tiro de espingarda - Se você não se importa com o que pode acontecer com as crianças… com a Carol, por exemplo…

Então ele viu tudo vermelho. Como assim não se importar com a Carol? Ele queria cuspir na cara dele que ela era muito mais corajosa e talentosa com uma arma do que Tyresse jamais seria… Daryl queria quebrar a cara dele no meio! Deus dois passos firmes pra frente, mas Glenn já estava entre os dois. No minuto seguinte, Carol estava posicionada ao lado de Tyresse

Daryl ergueu a mão, muito próxima do rosto de Tyresse e praticamente cuspiu as palavras:

- Você… nunca… mais ouse falar em como eu me sinto em relação à minha família… seu grande merda!

Virou-se e saiu apressado, pouco se importando com o motivo inicial da reunião.

Se Rick estivesse ali… mas não estava. Estava com Hershell cuidando da horta…

Pisou duro pelos corredores, precisando de ar. Em determinado momento percebeu que estava sendo seguido, mas não parou. Abriu a porta que dava para o lado de fora como se fosse a saída do inferno e continuou caminhando para a lateral do presídio. Será que ela não percebia que ele queria ficar sozinho.

- Hey!

Carol correu e o alcançou.

- Que é?

Ele finalmente se virou para encontrar o olhar frio dela.

- O que diabos foi aquilo?

- Você ouviu… todo mundo ouviu… cansei de tanta babaquice. Cansei daquele otário criando mais fantasmas do que já existem ao redor da gente!

Carol piscou ainda sem entender.

- Eu só achei que ele estava ponderando as possibilidades…

- Ah, claro… ele sempre é ponderado e eu sempre o impulsivo!

- Claro que não! Você não é impulsivo… pelo contrário, é um dos mais sensatos aqui, e sabe disso!

- Eu só acho que ele nunca quer se colocar em risco… pra mim ele é um fingido que só quer ser protegido! - bufou antes de continuar - como ele pode dizer que eu não me importo com a minha família?

- É, eu sei que ele pegou pesado - o tom de voz dela abrandou - mas você provocou…

Daryl olhou espantado para ela.

- Sim, você provocou. E não é de hoje… você sempre dificulta as coisas pro Tyresse… sempre o corta, solta alguma indireta sobre ele não conseguir usar uma arma direito… pelo amor de Deus, ningúem é obrigado a nascer com o dom que você tem…

- Você também tem - ele resmungou e ela ignorou

- … durante as vigílias, você sempre indica o pior horário para ele ou discorda de tudo o que ele diz… - ela suspirou impaciente - ele é um bom homem. Educado, paciente… prestativo…

Daryl sorriu sarcástico e Carol rebateu.

- O que?

- Claro, ele é um exemplo… sempre saltitando atrás de você…

- Eu não estou te entendendo.

- … se fazendo de bom mocinho… como se fosse superior a nós que fazemos o trabalho sujo… se aproveitando da sua boa vontade…

- Eu agradeço a preocupação, Daryl, mas posso garantir que eu sei me cuidar e que ninguém está se aproveitando de mim. Além do mais, você está completamente enganado em relação ao Tyresse… ele não é nada disso do que você está dizendo…

- E como você sabe disso?

- Porque nós somos amigos.

- Amigos?

- É. Amigos

- Então faz sentido que você o defenda, talvez tenha tido mais sorte com ele do que comigo…

- Do que você está falando?

- Já que você se oferece para trepar com seus amigos.

E no momento em que a frase saiu, ele quis engolí-la de volta. Mas era tarde.

Ele viu quando os belos olhos azuis de Carol se arregalaram e como parecia que ela tinha levado um soco no estômago, pois se forçou a puxar o ar pela boca aberta. Ele viu quando as sobrancelhas dela franziram e os lábios dela desenharam a frase "o quê?", sem emitir nenhum som.

Ele se sentiu um verme. Tudo estava passando em câmera lenta e sentiu uma dor na boca do estômago. Viu quando ela deu um passo na direção dele com uma mão fechada. Encolheu-se como uma criança por pensar que ela lhe bateria, mas depois do primeiro passo ela estancou no lugar, olhando para os lados, para o chão… como se procurasse algo…

Então saiu do próprio transe e foi até ela estendendo a mão para lhe tocar o ombro.

- Carol…

Foi quando ela finalmente o encarou novamente, esquivando-se do seu toque como se fosse uma barata voando ao seu redor.

- Não… - ela deu mais um passo para trás - Não me toque - ela falava baixo, e isso o estava matando… mais um passo para tras - Não fale comigo…

Então ela se virou e caminhou rápida, mas sem correr para dentro da prisão. Ela não chorou, embora seus olhos tenham lacrimejado. E ele percebeu o quanto admirava isso nela, pois ela mal chorava nos últimos tempos. Ela era corajosa agora. Firme como uma rocha… e ainda assim suave como um chumaço de algodão.

Ela era chama estável desde que aprendeu a lutar por si mesma. E agora o tinha deixado para trás com aquele frio na espinha.

Cinco dias se passaram desde então. Cinco dias em que ela não lhe dirigia nem uma palavra de bom dia.

Óbvio que as pessoas perceberam. Eles sempre eram tão grudados. Dormiam inclusive na mesma cela (onde ele se instalara após a "invasão woodburiana", pois não dava para ter sossego dormindo nas escadas). Óbvio que as pessoas comentavam. Óbvio que Tyresse se aproximou mais. E óbvio que as pessoas comentavam ainda mais.

Era difícil dividir a mesma cela com ela. Sentia falta das conversas antes de dormir ou de seu "bom dia" ao amanhecer. Sentia falta dos sorrisos dela.

Depois de tanta discussão, o grupo havia decidido uma rota e estavam partindo em uma corrida ao amanhecer. Tyresse não iria. Imbecil.

O fim da tarde estava próximo enquanto ele terminava sua vigia. Sentiu quando Rick chegou e ficou de pé ao seu lado, em silêncio. Foi quando viram Sacha supervisionando enquanto Tyresse limpava uma arma. Daryl bufou.

- Você está com ciúmes… você sabe não é? - Rick falou, ainda fitando o horizonte cheio de walkers.

- Do que você tá falando? - Daryl resmungou.

- Tyresse. Você está com ciúmes.

- Não fale besteiras… Eu só não gosto desse cara.

- Porque está com ciúmes.

Então, finalmente Daryl olhou para Rick, que o encarou de volta.

- E porque eu teria ciúmes dele?

- Carol.

Em um movimento brusco, Daryl voltou a olhar para a frente.

- É possível que Tyresse esteja realmente interessado nela…

- Idiota…

- Daryl… Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois… É óbvio que foi sério… Jesus! Eu nunca vi a Carol tão decidida a ignorar alguém assim!

Daryl moveu-se sobre os pés, incomodado.

- Olha, cara… - Rick continuou - pelo que vocês já viveram desde que nos conhecemos…

- Nós não temos nada.

- Eu não preciso, ou quero saber até onde foi a história de vocês…

- Nós só somos amigos.

Rick deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Eu acho que vocês não são muito amigos, neste momento…

Daryl voltou a encarar Rick, uma expressão culpada no rosto.

- E pelo que eu to percebendo, quem errou foi você…

- Feio.

Rick suspirou.

- _Hey, man… _eu só acho o seguinte. Independente de Tyresse ou de qualquer pessoa… o que vocês viveram juntos até agora... poxa! Olha pra quem a Carol é hoje e quem ela era antes… Daryl, você a ajudou nisso! E olha pra você hoje… lembra da primeira vez que nos vimos? Cara… se não tem dedo da Carol aí, eu não sei quem mais poderia ter te amansado tanto… - os dois sorriram baixinho - Vocês só chegaram até aqui, porque tiveram um ao outro. Eu acho que a gente já vive num mundo muito difícil, para ter brigas entre nós…- eles ficaram em silêncio um momento - Pode deixar que eu pego a vigília agora.

Daryl arrumou a besta no ombro para sair, quando ouviu a voz de Rick, enquanto ele apontava para as crianças saindo para brincar.

- A aula da Carol com as crianças acabou de acabar.

Daryl caminhou incerto pelo corredor. Apesar da insegurança, Rick estava certo… E ele não queria sair em uma corrida sem fazer as pazes com ela. Não ia aguentar ficar tanto tempo longe, sabendo que ela o estava odiando.

Chegou a porta da sala e viu que ela estava limpando as facas com as quais dava aula às crianças. Ela lhe olhou, mas como de todas as outras vezes, o ignorou e voltou ao trabalho.

Daryl caminhou para dentro da sala e se aproximou da mesa em que ela estava.

- Posso ajudar?

- Não. Obrigada.

- Elas estão muito afiadas?

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, obrigada.

- Você pode se machucar…

- Não mais do que já estou. Pode deixar, eu cuido disso. Obrigada.

Aquela frase havia doído nele.

- Carol…

Ela não lhe dirigiu o olhar.

- Nós vamos sair em uma corrida amanhã…

- Eu soube.

- No máximo dois dias fora…

- Eu soube disso também… boa sorte.

Toda aquela formalidade o estava matando. Ele ficou ali parado, olhando para ela.

- O que você quer aqui? - ela finalmente o encarou.

Ele engoliu em seco. O que ele realmente queria?

"seu perdão".

- Desculpa…

- Não posso…

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela ficou calada e encarou o chão.

- Eu não queria…

- Não queria o quê? Dizer aquilo pra mim? De que adianta não querer dizer, se era exatamente isso o que você pensava de mim?

- Eu não penso aquilo de você…

- Ah, não? Pois eu acho que no fundo, pensa sim. Há quanto tempo a gente tá nessa juntos? Eu pensei que você me conhecesse, soubesse quem eu sou de verdade… Mas não. Eu pensei que você fosse diferente sabe? Eu apostei em você como uma pessoa melhor, mas no fim, todas as suspeitas iniciais estavam certas… Você é exatamente como o Ed!

- Eu não sou igual ao Ed!

- Você é sim! Talvez, pior do que ele…

- Eu não sou igual ao Ed! Eu nunca bateria em você.

Ela riu.

- Você já quase fez, Daryl… Eu me abri tanto… fui tão honesta comigo para poder ser aberta com você… E agora… Meu Deus, você me insultou de um jeito que eu jamais pensaria ser insultada por alguém novamente…

Ela se moveu dando a volta na mesa para ir em direção à porta, mas ele ficou diante dela, impedindo sua passagem.

- Eu não sou igual ao Ed… Eu… Eu…

- Você o quê, Dixon? - o tom de voz alto dela, como ele jamais tinha ouvido, fez com que entendesse a gravidade do que tinha feito a ela.

Então ele decidiu que era hora de colocar tudo na mesa.

- Eu… talvez eu esteja com medo de você cansar de mim - ele finalmente resmungou sem conseguir encarar os olhos dela.

- Você o quê? - a voz dela agora tinha surpresa.

- Tyresse… Ele parece ser muito mais legal com você… Fiquei com medo de que você encontrasse uma outra companhia e não precisasse mais de mim… sei lá - ele falava tão baixo que ela precisou se inclinar para ouví-lo.

E quando ela falou novamente, seu tom de voz era manso e sereno, como um bálsamo para seus ouvidos.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso… medo? Pelo amor de Deus, Daryl… você acha que eu sou do tipo de pessoa que descarta amizades?

- Não - ele se apressou a dizer - eu só… só… não sei.

Então ela sorriu, pela primeira vez para ele… em cinco longos dias.

- Daryl - ela chamou e ele a olhou - A gente já passou por tanta coisa né? E realmente, houve um tempo em que eu precisei de você, mas hoje, não é mais necessidade o que me mantem do seu lado… é porque eu quero, é vontade de ter você por perto. Porque eu te conheço, assim como você me conhece… - ela olhou para cima e sorriu - Se, um dia eu tiver algo… sei lá… romântico com o Tyresse o quem quer que seja…

- Você quer ter algo romântico com ele?

Ela respirou e continuou, ignorando o comentário dele.

- O que não está nos meus planos… Isso não quer dizer que eu vou simplesmente te jogar fora. Você é a única pessoa com quem eu consigo ser realmente sincera… ser realmente 'eu'. E eu quis ser assim por tanto tempo... Eu não consigo me esconder de você, sabe? E eu sou essa pessoa que faz piada de duplo sentido, sim… Droga, Daryl… eu adoro te provocar, porque eu sei que você vai ficar vermelho e desconversar… e é bom ver que aos poucos você já está mais solto… Deus, eu acho que nunca vou conseguir ser assim com o Tyresse… porque ele é 'bonzinho' demais - ela terminou a frase em um tom brincalhão e riu ao ver que ele sorriu - Eu quero te conhecer, porque eu confio em você e quero que você confie em mim… por isso eu brinco tanto com você… Sabe, pra conhecer você melhor… sei lá, se você prefere maçã ou pessego… em que escola estudou… se você é gay…

- Eu não sou gay!

- Ok…

- Eu não sou gay.

Ela sorriu.

- Ok. Só checando.

Então começou a guardar as facas, quando percebeu um sorriso nascendo no rosto dele.

- O que foi?

- Você tá me paquerando de novo… Então quer dizer que me perdoou.

Ela o encarou com um olhar de indignação e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Talvez eu não tenha perdoado completamente, ok?

Ele ficou sério novamente.

- Eu estou falando de verdade… eu sinto muito mesmo… eu preciso que você me desculpe. Fui idiota, fui um imbecil… eu não penso isso de você.

Ela se adiantou, sorriu e envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços. Ele demorou alguns segundos para retribuir, o que não a surpreendeu. Ficaram algum tempo assim até que ela se afastou e segurou o rosto dele com as mãos.

- Eu te perdoo, mas eu quero que você entenda duas coisas: Primeiro, eu sei me cuidar, eu sei até onde quero deixar o Tyresse ou qualquer um ir, ok? Não preciso de guarda costas em relação a isso. E segundo, eu preciso que você entenda, que eu só falei aquilo com você, pelo nível de intimidade que nós temos. - ele afirmou com a cabeça, ela o soltou e sorriu - Aliás, eu não sou seu tipo.

Daryl ficou um tempo enquanto ela se afastava devagar. Como assim, não era seu tipo? Saber que ela pensava assim, o incomodou.

- Você pode terminar de guardar as facas pra mim? Vou ver a Judith.

Ela já estava no meio da sala, quando ele finalmente cedeu a vontade de entrar no jogo dela.

- Como assim, meu tipo? - ela se virou para olhar para ele, um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios - eu teria trepado com você naquela noite, se não estivéssemos tão expostos…

Ela fez um bico, como se estivesse pensando e respondeu:

- Não teria não.

Ele deu dois passos a frente.

- Teria.

Ela deu dois passos a frente.

- Nah!

- Você pode ter uma surpresa hoje a noite… ou quando eu voltar da corrida…

Ela deu mais um passo.

- Eu acho que não, sabe porquê? - ela se aproximou mais e deixou seu rosto a centímetros do dele - porque você nunca tomaria a dianteira

Então ela deixou seus olhos passearem dos olhos aos lábios dele. Tão perto que Daryl podia sentir o hálito quente dela. Tão perto que suas mãos estavam coçando para tocá-la. Tão perto que bastava um movimento para que se beijassem… Então ela explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Você tá ficando vermelho e sem graça! - e ela continuou rindo enquanto caminhava novamente parar a saída - As facas, Daryl! Lembre-se das facas!

Ele ficou ali, parado, vendo o balançar dos quadris dela enquanto ela se distanciava e depois ouvindo os passos dela sumirem pelo corredor. Sentimentos contraditórios em seu peito. Vergonha por não conseguir enfrentar as provocações dela. Felicidade por saber que essa noite haveria conversas e sorrisos antes de dormirem.

Enfim. Ela o estava conhecendo. Ele também estava se conhecendo. Talvez, quando ele finalmente soubesse quem é, por causa das intervenções dela, pudesse retribuir. Pudesse realmente agir.

*Give out - Sharon Van Etten

_Só pra lembrar... Eu amo comentários!_


End file.
